Surprise 2
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: A sequel to Surprise


I don't own these characters or profit from them

Surprise 2

By, Clayton Overstreet

Kim Possible stared down at the envelopes in her hand and considered. This had been a common event for the last two years. Still, she had to think carefully before going through with it. They were her archenemies after all and then there were the more recent events that could cause some seriously awkward moments.

"Get yourself together Possible. Remember your motto, you can do anything." She shoved them into the mailbox and turned away.

It was always hard inviting Drakken and Shego over for Christmas. But since the first time everyone in the family had insisted and it was true that he always put all of his villainous plans on hold for the holidays. Actually, when she thought about it, Drakken was not even considered to be that dangerous a criminal. His entire criminal record consisted of theft and assault charges because technically nothing else he did was actually illegal. Weather machines, doomsday devices, and the like weren't actually covered by any laws in any countries and he never succeeded anyway. Kim paid Shego an extra thousand dollars a month and worked as her sparring partner to make sure of that.

Actually that was one of the things she was worried about. Her parents knew about the business part of her deal with Shego. They paid for it. But there were certain aspects she had been keeping from them for the past six months. Things even Wade didn't know. Ro had found out by accident and that had been embarrassing enough.

He communicator beeped and she picked it up. "Hey Wade what's the sitch?"

"DN Amy just stole a bunch of chemicals from a secret lab in Russia. I've done an analysis and…"

"And she's going to use them to turn a bunch of people into mutants?"

"Well yeah."

"You know, a lot of these villains have no imagination. They do the same thing over and over every time. At least Drakken comes up with different inventions."

"Actually he usually just has Shego steal them. He only uses his own work maybe once out of every ten times. Speaking of which, are he and Shego coming to your place again this year?"

"Yeah, the family always insists. Especially the twins."

"He does get them some of their favorite gifts. Remember last year's particle accelerator that they used to create a perpetual motion device? That was pretty impressive."

"Yeah, until it turned out that they used it to power a rocket that spread my underwear all over town. Honestly, they're probably going to be the ones I end up saving the world from when they grow up."

"If they are, I'm going to quit."

"Thanks for the support," Kim mumbled. "Anyway, when does my ride get here?"

"Any second now they'll show up for you and swing by for Ron. I called in a favor from our friends at Area 51."

"Are you sure you can't swing by for Christmas?"

"Sorry Kim, but my parents have plans. I'll try to make a call, but don't count on it."

Suddenly a flying saucer appeared in the sky above her and Kim found herself staring into a bright light. When her vision cleared she saw some gray aliens standing in front of her. "Hey guys, thanks for the ride."

Their translators clicked for a moment before one said, "It is not problem Miss Possible. After you saved us from that plague."

"No big, just keep taking those tablets and you'll be fine." She glanced anxiously at the metal table in the middle of the room. "You aren't going to try to probe me are you?"

"We will not be doing that again."

Kim's eyes grew big and she asked, "What do you mean 'again'?"

Back at Ron's Kim and Ron collapsed onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling before saying anything. Then Ron said, "I tell you KP, I like Rufus and all, but I never want my head stuck on his shoulders again." On Ron's shoulder Rufus shivered and squeaked his own disgust.

"Yeah, what was kind of freaky: First she shrank people and animals to six inches high, then made them into Siamese twins. Remind me never to complain that my enemies aren't creative ever again."

"I'm just glad my parents were out of town incase we had to come home like that. You know, that cat she mixed you with had some moves."

Kim scratched behind her ear and said, "Yeah, it also had fleas."

"Once again, mad love for the hairless pet," Ron said and gave Rufus a high five. "So who is making it to the party this year?"

"Well there's you, my grandmother, Drakken, Shego, and the rest of my family."

"I always love the Possible Christmas bash. Not that I don't love Hanukkah but it is nice to do both, especially with you guys."

"Hey Drakken's Jewish too."

"Yeah, and I have to say, he sings the Snowman Hank song with a lot of enthusiasm for a guy who spends most of the year trying to take over the world. I always wonder what he would do with the world if he ever actually took it over."

"Shego slipped me some of his plans. Mostly there's a theme song called 'Drakken is great' and the old 'I pledge allegiance to Dr. Drakken…' She thinks he is probably just goofing around until his mother dies so that if he ever wins he won't have to explain how he took over the world."

"Speaking of Shego, how is that going to go this year?"

"Good question. She's been pressuring me to tell everyone. She says as long as we don't tell Drakken about the deal I have set up with her than she can simply beat him up until he stops complaining."

"That could work."

"Sure, for her. What am I going to do? My brothers tease me for weeks if I get a zit. This…"

"Kim, what can I say? I'll stand by you no matter what."

"You freaked out too Ron," she said.

Ron smiled nervously and said, "Okay, I'll admit it. I may have taken it badly."

"You passed out in the bushes outside of an Italian restaurant that was actually in Italy."

"I was surprised. Besides, when we were dating I had no clue that you even might be…"

"Well neither did I! It just happened Ron. We had a lot in common and when we were training together we just got to know each other and it just happened."

"You shouldn't have danced with her. That is the big no-no."

Kim groaned and covered her face. "I know, okay? I know. That's how I ended up dating you, remember?"

"Yeah, but that lasted a week. It's been six months with Shego and…"

"And it's serious."

"Besides, what if you two break up later and you decide you still like girls? It's going to come up sometime."

"Yeah, but couldn't she have picked a better time? Like when I could do it one at a time maybe? Or like Drakken, couldn't I have just waited until my parents were dead?"

Rufus squeaked something and Ron said, "He's right KP. This is Shego we're talking about here. She probably wants to see you squirm."

"She's seen me squirm," Kim said. Both of them blushed. "Forget I said that."

"No way."

Christmas Eve came and found Kim and Ron sitting on the couch. Jim and Tim had control of the television and as Ron wasn't allowed to plug in his "Snowman Hank" DVD they had it turned to the movie "It's a giant fighting robot Christmas". Santa and his elves had just completed their Reindeer-robot with the super destruction red nose laser cannon when they were attacked by Cold Miser and his giant freeze ray.

"Heat Miser couldn't beat me and you don't have the ice cubes take me!" Santa shouted.

"We'll see about that fat man!"

Kim sighed and stared at the door, tapping her foot on the floor. When the bell finally rang she sprang up and ran to open the door. "I've got it."

Grandma Possible stood on the steps. "Why hello Kimberly, how are you?"

"Grandma!" She gave her grandmother a hug just before the twins ran up to do the same.

"Hey grandma!"

"How was that typhoon? We saw on the news that you helped the survivors rebuild their homes."

She smiled at them and said, "Nice try boys, but I deactivated your surveillance devices when I drove up."

"Oh man," they said and sulkily and went back to their show in time to see Santa crush an elf under his robot's hoof.

"Kimberly will Shego be here again this year? Last time she promised to trade me my lemon square recipe for her brother's ginger cookies."

"I hear Mego keeps it in a specially made vault under the Go-Tower and that nobody outside the family has ever learned the secrets," Ron said in a whisper.

Grandma smiled and said, "I know. I've tried to get it myself twice. I almost made it in last August. But after listening to him gloat about how great he was for the next three hours…" She shuddered.

Mr. And Mrs. Possible peeked out of the kitchen. "Mom!" With that Grandma walked over to them and the three adults disappeared into the kitchen. Kim sagged a bit and headed towards the couch when the doorbell rang again. Automatically she opened it and saw Shego and Drakken standing there, their hovercraft parked on the curb. Drakken was just setting the alarm when Kim opened the door. Both of them had an armload of presents.

"Well Possible are you going to invite us in or not?" Shego asked with a smirk. "That stupid hovercraft doesn't have a heater and I'm freezing."

"Shego I had enough room for a heater or a lightning bolt generator," Drakken snapped. "You weren't complaining in July when Miss Possible here cut through the power grid and I had to splice some wires from it to make our getaway."

"In July it was ninety degrees!" Shego took a deep breath. "Anyway Princess, invite us in before I end up feeding Dr. D his presents."

Kim smiled and stepped aside. "Sure, come on in."

As they stepped across the threshold Grandma quickly dashed into the room and walked over to Shego. In a low voice reminiscent of Deep Throat she whispered. "Did you get the merchandise?"

Playing along Shego held up a plain brown envelope. "Right here. Do you have the payment?" Grandma held up an identical envelope. They switched and then Grandma possible quickly went back into the kitchen.

Drakken looked over Shego's shoulder and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Shego peeked inside, blocking him from seeing. "This is it." She glanced at Drakken. "And we'll talk later about jut some of the things you'll have to do just to eat them."

Pouting Drakken walked over to the couch and sat down. He glanced at Ron. "Hello…" Ron pointed to the nametag he was wearing. "Mr. Stoppable." He glanced at the television and minutes later he and the twins were taking notes on possible construction ideas.

Shego grinned smugly and said, "I told you. Find Drakken's buttons and he'll do anything."

"I believed you the first time you told me," Kim said.

"Then why do I get the feeling that you haven't told your parents yet? I would have thought you would crack before today and tried to get it over with quickly."

Kim glared at her. "You know, I don't ever hear you mention your parents."

"And you won't hear it today," Shego said primly. "If I were the type to be fair about this I wouldn't be working for a megalomaniac mad scientist."

"You are so going to pay for this the next time we fight."

Shego reached out and ran a finger along Kim's jaw. "Bring… it… on… princess…" She drew out the last word into a slow hiss that gave Kim goose bumps. "But you still have to tell them. Or are you not the girl who can do anything?"

"Fine, I will do it. But tomorrow, after the presents."

"Deal. I'd hate to make Dr. D any bluer than he is." She smiled and added, "So, I get to sleep in your room tonight?"

Biting her lip Kim was saved from answering by Grandma's yell of, "So that's it! That clever…"

"I guess she found out the secret ingredient," Shego said.

"What is it?"

"Oh no you don't Possible. I trade that information only for the most top secret files and devices."

Kim shrugged. "I thought as much. I still remember when you and Junior went after that one cookie recipe."

"You know that year I was actually invited to the Seniors' Christmas party." Kim raised her eyebrows. "It wasn't that great. The presents were, I'll admit, but the food was that prissy stuff they're always serving and I had to put up with Junior hitting on me. It was pretty much the same as those villain mixers I told you about."

"Why did you put up with it?"

"A diamond the size of my eye."

Kim frowned. "Wait a minute, was that the same diamond Drakken used in that light refractor of his to make that weather machine invisible?"

"Yes, it was," growled Shego. "And don't think I didn't make him pay for that."

They continued talking for nearly an hour before they were called in for dinner. Jim and Tim waited a whole five minutes before starting a boys versus girls food fight. Mrs. Possible tried to stop it up until a piece of Mr. Possible's potatoes hit her in the face. Then it was all out war until the women all managed to cover them in gravy.

"No fair!" Jim said.

"You're all trained martial artists!" Tim added.

Kim shrugged. "So is Ron. Besides, you're all geniuses." A carrot bounced off her nose. "Hey!"

"I don't remember agreeing to stop when we beat the boys." Shego scooped up a spoonful of cranberries.

"I'm out!" Grandma and Kim's mom said at the same time.

Kim smirked and took a forkful of potatoes. They both eyed each other closely as muscles tensed. Everyone else scooted back from the table. Muscles tensed they watched carefully for any sign of weakness. Then at the same time they let fly. The two hunks of food collided in the air and fell. It was then that both of them also let loose with their other hand where they had both concealed a scoop of stuffing. Each took it full in the face, catching it in their mouths. Everyone stared for a moment and then they all burst out laughing. Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket and began picking up scraps of food while the rest of them wiped off.

Kim reached over to Shego. "Hold still, you have some onions in your hair." She plucked it out and then she and Shego cleaned off each other's faces without saying a word. After all of the times they had ended up hurling food at each other on their dates it was practically second nature. The next big excitement came when Drakken sneezed and corn flew everywhere. Everyone else was grossed out except Jim and Tim who cheered him on.

That night Kim lay on the floor of her room staring at the ceiling. After dinner they had gone to the living room to sing carols and play some games before they finally let Drakken and Ron put their DVD on. Everyone else had decided to retire early, since every year they always insisted on watching it five times in a row. Kim had offered Shego her bed and unsurprisingly Shego had taken it without a single complaint. Or a thank you for that matter. Not that she had minded seeing Shego change out of her usual outfit and into nothing but a nightshirt had not been worth it but there was such a thing as common courtesy.

What the hell do I see in her? Kim thought.

She was not even sure how the whole thing had happened. Shego was her most dangerous enemy. They had been fighting for years! Then a few months training together at some mystery temple in the mountains and now they were a whole lot more than friends. And they were not even friendly really. They still spent their time respectively beating each other up. Kim still had a scar from Shego knocking her through a plate glass window and she had sent Shego to prison three times in the last four months.

Was it just a physical thing? Maybe she had always had feelings for girls and Shego was just available at the time. After all, showing her how to dance had put the two of them into close physical contact and that was when Kim started thinking about it. But she had not actually made a move until they had been sparring for the last time at the temple. They had been trading blows and the next thing Kim knew she had Shego's calf in her hands. A quick squeeze, an embarrassed goodbye, and Shego had planted a kiss on her cheek before flying off and suddenly they were dating. Dance contests, meals out… real dates. Very romantic, eventually making out, kind of dates. Actually even their martial arts sessions generally ended that way. Instead of insults they hurled come-ons and innuendo. One thing led to another and eventually one of them ended up pinned under the other. It never affected their work of course. They had made sure of that with bets on whether or not Shego could escape, the loser paying for their next date.

Okay, so maybe it was more than just physical. And it sure as heck wasn't entirely Kim's idea. Shego was right in there with her the whole way. In fact, when she thought about it, Shego might have been in there for longer. Like when Kim had told Shego that green was the new black and the next time they had met Shego's new black jacket had been replaced with a green one. Then there were the pet names Shego had been using for a few years: Princess, Kimmy, and Miss Perfect… the list went on and on. And if you looked at them any other way it made no sense. Shego had repeatedly made it clear in several ways that she was not actually jealous of Kim and most of the names were the sort of thing poor people said to people who were rich and spoiled. Shego lived in much nicer places than Kim did and actually spent long years as a superhero in the Go-Tower.

Without warning green light flashed on and Kim saw Shego leaning over the edge of the bed, hand glowing. "I can hear you moving around and I know you well enough to guess what you're thinking about."

Kim smiled nervously and said, "Well, I was thinking."

"Worried about what you're going to tell everyone tomorrow?"

"Uh, not exactly. I hadn't gotten around to that yet. I was just wondering how this happened in the first place." She then added, "I also couldn't help but think that you picked up on those dance moves I showed you awfully fast. I mean, you're good, but that was absolutely amazing."

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Shego asked.

"Well, I was just wondering how long you had a thing for me. If maybe you had taken advantage of us being alone together to… maybe get to me?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Ah, I see. You think I'm trying to seduce you over to the dark side. I've done such a wonderful job of that."

"Not at all. I do not think you were trying to get me on your side. I just think you might have been trying to get me."

Shego was quiet for a moment. Then she cautiously asked, "What would make you think that?"

Kim told her some of the things she had been thinking about and continued with, "And then I was thinking that we have known each other for a long time and that if you felt this way about me before…"

"Hey, I've dated a lot of guys over the years."

"Me to, but what does that have to do with now?" Shego did not respond so she kept going. "And I was wondering what I would do if I had thought of it back then and I guess I would have just given up. But if I suddenly found myself alone with you on a mountain for a while I might try something. Like in that Adam Sandler movie where he convinces that girl that he can't read and let's her teach him."

"And if I were desperate enough to try something so lame?" Shego sneered.

Kim looked away and said, "I don't know. I might think it was kind of sweet. Of course I would never tell anyone but I would still think it was sweet."

Shego growled low in her throat and picked up one of Kim's pillows to scream into. When she was done she threw it into the headboard and hissed, "Yes, alright, I did it! But I didn't think it would actually work! I mean, you were there and I thought, what the hell, I'll see if I can get her to dance with me. Then you did and it was great and then we started hanging out together and you took me to that dance club…" The green light from her hand intensified. "At the most I thought you were being nice and that I might be able to slip and cop a feel before you told me to get lost."

"But then I didn't stop and instead I did a few things you wanted me to, right?"

"Something like that. I mean you're the one who started massaging my leg. So you can't go saying that it was all my doing. I've never even felt this way about girls before."

"Me either… but why would you feel like this about me? I mean, come on, you've tried to kill me dozens of times."

"Not really. Come on Kimmy, I can punch through solid steel and when I hit you the worst I've done is knock you out. I've had you unconscious and at my mercy dozens of times and incase you haven't noticed I'm not Drakken and could have easily slaughtered you without waking you up to gloat. I may be a mercenary but I'm not a murderer."

Kim giggled. "Now I know how I got your brother's powers back so easily. During my prom you even tried to make me jealous with that goop-monster of Drakken's."

"How was I supposed to know you would take Stoppable?" Shego made a sick face. "I mean…"

"Ron isn't that bad. He does stuff with me that has made everybody else I've ever gone on a mission with wet themselves."

"I'll give him points for courage and even blind luck," Shego admitted. "But he is such a doof!"

"Okay, so he is. I dated him for a week and then just couldn't do it. Once you've seen someone put chocolate sauce and sweet pickles on a naco it's really hard to kiss them again."

"Yuck! I thought he topped himself when he mixed his cornbread, stuffing, cranberries, and potatoes at dinner."

"Not by a long shot. I've seen him eat things Rufus wouldn't touch."

"You know, Drakken has a brain switching machine and I have to say the rat would probably make better use of the human body."

"Wade and Ron have both suggested the same thing."

"They did? So what stopped you?"

"Rufus's certainty that he is the better species. He even once tried to convince us that in the future hairless mole rats are going to be the big burly top species on the planet."

"So much for that idea then. I'd hate to see that freakish parallel world."

"You were saying that you've had a thing for me for a while now."

Shego blushed green and the glow from her hands dimmed. "What of it?"

"It makes me feel a little good actually. I'm always worrying I'm not cute enough. Between that and Bonnie I sometimes drive myself overboard on the emotion scale."

"From what you told me about this Bonnie girl she would make such a better evil overlord than Drakken."

"Drakken's robots thought so too. She was made their queen for a day."

"Anyway, don't give me that crap. You know you're gorgeous. Not only that you're popular, assertive, and a self employed international agent. You know celebrities as something other than hostages and you're rich. You're Lara Croft without all the boring archaelogy stuff."

"Yeah, and look at you. If you ignore the fact that you'll do almost anything for money and enjoy it, you're practically perfect."

"Don't go taking the moral high ground here," Shego warned.

"Sorry, but you have to admit, without the evil thing this would be a lot easier."

"You try working with my brothers for five years and resist the urge to punch heroes in the face whenever possible."

Kim held up her hands. "Okay, I surrender. No more good versus evil stuff. It's Christmas after all."

"Seriously though, why are you dating me?"

"I like you, okay? When we're not actually fighting each other you're a lot like me, we're into the same things, and you're very pretty."

"I'll bet you're just trying to convert me to good again."

"That isn't it!" Kim snapped.

Shego grinned and let her light go out entirely. In the dark she said, "Then get off the floor and prove it to me."

"What? Tonight? You mean…"

"You scared to go all the way little Kimmy?"

Kim lay there, not moving for a moment. Then, just as Shego was about to roll over and go back to sleep, she suddenly felt a warm hand on her cheek. "I am not afraid of anything… except giant bugs."

Shego smiled and guessed where Kim's head would be. Reaching out she felt hair and ran her fingers to the back of Kim's head. "Merry Christmas Princess." She pulled Kim into a deep kiss.

"Merry Christmas Princess," Shego whispered.

Kim smiled and kissed Shego softly on the forehead. "And to all a good night."

In the morning they were woken by a loud knock on the door. The voice of Kim's dad came through, "Kim, you and your friend need to wake up. It's time to open presents and Drakken is getting impatient."

Kim yawned and said, "We'll be right out dad. I'll just wake up Shego and we'll get dressed."

"Okay Hun!"

"Like you need to wake me up," Shego groaned against Kim's shoulder.

Kim drew back and said, "Whoa, talk about morning breath."

"Yeah, well it must have been someone I ate," she snapped. "And yours isn't much better. Come on, we have to get up. Drakken is such a baby if he had to wait to open presents."

They got up and went to Kim's bathroom. Side by side they brushed their teeth, used some mouthwash. Then they decided to take a quick shower together. It did not take too long, even though they washed each other's backs because they were still a little sore from the night before and neither of them wanted to put up with Drakken. On top of that it was only sixty-five degrees inside the house and when they got out of the shower it felt like stepping into ice. They toweled off and brushed out their hair before changing into pants and sweaters. Glancing in the mirror Kim decided to also put on the scarf her grandmother had made for her. Not just because her grandmother would like it, but also because it made it easier to hide the huge hickey that Shego had left on her neck.

"You know, I could see doing this in the mornings," Shego said.

Kim grinned and said, "I know what you mean. You wake up and head out to work on whatever Drakken has for you and then I go out to stop my villain of the day, and unless it's you I'm sending to prison and I end up sleeping alone, then we both come home and enjoy a movie or something?"

"Or something," Shego agreed.

"On the other hand I did arrange a deal with a secret organization that I happen to know so that as long as you stick to property damage and our deal that Drakken never actually wins, you don't have to go to prison for more than a month."

"A deal? You mean you don't trust me not to help takeover the world and keep you as my personal servant?" Kim looked at her. "Okay, maybe I've considered it. I'm a bad girl." She kissed Kim.

"Come on, let's head downstairs for presents and embarrassing revelations…" At that moment there was an incredibly loud explosion and the entire house shook. "Oh no, did Drakken bring something explosive for the twins this time?"

"No, I don't think so… did your brothers give him something explosive?"

They ran out of the room and down the stairs. The living room was in a shambles. One of the walls was a gaping hole, obviously blasted from the outside. Singed and broken presents were scattered under a trashed Christmas tree. There were no people.

Kim bent down and saw the broken Snowman Hank DVD lying on the floor. "Well, we know Drakken didn't do this."

"So who did?"

"I don't know, but if they've harmed one hair on any member of my family…"

"What is that?" Shego pointed to a spot on the ceiling.

Kim looked up and saw a spot of green gunk hanging from the ceiling. A drop fell down and splashed in a piece of mistletoe lying on the floor. Suddenly the tiny plant grew eyes and legs and then scuttled under the couch. "Gill."

On her waist Kim's communicator beeped and she picked it up. "Hey Wade."

"Hi Kim, I managed to make the call after all." Wade grinned from his screen. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks Wade, but I've got problems. As near as I can tell Gill just kidnapped my family on Christmas."

"Seriously? Whoa, that sucks. I'll check with some satellites and see if I can get a fix on any large toxic spills in the area." He pressed a few buttons. "Okay, it looks like there's an old factory on the edge of town that was closed down last year by the EPA. Strangely enough it is up and running."

"Bingo. Fastest way to get Shego and me there?"

"Are your presents still there?" She nodded. "Check for two with large red and white stripes. They were for you and Ron, but knowing what Gill is likely to do to him I doubt he'll mind lending it out."

Shego was already moving and tosses Kim one of the two boxes. They ripped them open and she whistled when what was inside telescoped out. "Nice, rocket powered scooters."

"They're a new model," Wade said.

"Thanks Wade. What's the address?" He told her. "Great. Enjoy your holidays."

Shego led the way out the door and the two of them headed out on the scooters. "I have to say, you get some nice equipment Possible."

"I have good genetics," She said.

"So who is this Gill guy?"

"He's a mutant that Ron went to summer camp with. He keeps showing up and trying to turn the whole world into mutants. He spits that gunk we saw at the house."

"Ew! Okay, so don't let him spit on us. Anything else?"

"Well this is the first time I've seen him blow anything up. But no, mostly he just tries to eat Ron and turn people into mutants."

"Every time? Talk about lack of originality."

"That's what I said… we're here." They pulled up near the factory and stared up at the billowing smoke. "Why doesn't anybody ever notice these things?"

Both of them made their way to the windows and peered inside. As expected, the entire family, Drakken, and Ron were stuck to the wall in cocoons of green slime. The twins were already mutating, probably because they were smaller.

"Whoa, look at this!" Jim stuck out a foot long forked tongue.

"Ha, check this out!" Tim's tongue flicked out like a toad's and then snapped back in.

Mrs. Possible groaned. "Boys, stop doing that." Suddenly her skin began to turn scaly. "Oh no! I hope my salon can handle this."

Gill was pacing in front of them dressed in a bright red Santa suit. "Don't worry, when I'm through with all of you the whole world is going to be mutants. And this time nobody can stop me…" He paused and said. "Wait a minute, somebody is missing."

Ron said, "No, we're all here. See, there's me, Rufus, and everyone else."

"No… Kim Possible and Shego… where are they?"

"Back at the house. They were taking their own sweet time coming downstairs," Drakken said. "Why are you doing this to me? I'm a bad guy too."

"A bad guy who was with my archenemies during the holidays? Yeah, right. Besides, I've stolen the equipment of the lab they were keeping me in and I've been monitoring all of you for weeks. From what I've seen at the very least your little mercenary hasn't been doing her job."

Kim and Shego ducked down behind the wall. "Okay, we need a plan."

"We have to catch him off guard. Now." She thoughts fast and then looked down at her wrist. "Okay, I've still got the holographic bracelet you gave me, but it's only good for clothing."

"Okay, let's see what I have." She pulled a few things out of her pockets. "All I have is my laser lipstick."

"Kimmy, we have a whole factory in there. Let's just get inside and kick his ass."

"I like it."

Gill was showing Drakken photos of Kim handing Shego some envelopes when there was a loud knock on the factory doors. "Open up! I'm here from the EPA."

Gill grinned and rubbed his claws together. "Oh boy, I love it when these guys show up." He stalked towards the door and opened it. Looking down he saw the white uniform and hat of an EPA official. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Shego looked up and the hologram turned off. Gill took a step back in surprise. "Talk? No." Her hand started glowing and she punched up, snapping the mutant's head backwards. Gill roared and began spitting at her. Shego dodged it expertly, but wasn't able to get close enough to attack.

"Hey Gill, heads up," Kim called. Gill turned to look and got a boot to the face as Kim, after sneaking in through a window, swung down from one of the rafters on her scarf. "Thanks for the scarf grandma."

"You're welcome Kimberly."

"Jim, Tim, catch!" She flicked the laser lipstick over to her brothers, Tim snagged it out of the air with his tongue and Jim used his to pick it up and turn it on. Seconds later he had cut through the green slime holding them all to the walls.

"No!" Gill screamed and began charging them. Drakken reached into his lab coat and pulled out a vial. Gill saw it and spit on his hand, sealing it in. "Ha!"

Something tapped him on the back. He turned and got punched by the entire Possible family at once. Ron was behind him and as he staggered back he stuck out a foot making the mutant hit the concrete floor of the factory. Shego was suddenly standing above him, cracking her knuckles. Gill whimpered just before the beating began.

Several minutes later Drakken's hand was free and he was holding out his vial again. Mr. Possible looked at him and asked, "What's that Drew?"

"It's some anti-mutagen I keep on me."

"You just happen to have that?"

Drakken frowned. "The last time I didn't I turned blue." With a flick of his wrist he splashed a drop on everyone and they immediately returned to normal. Gill was unconscious on the ground, but he too was human again. "There, I told you I was a genius, didn't I?" He put it away.

Kim nodded and said, "I'll make a call to have Gill picked up."

"There is one thing I have to know," Drakken said. He turned to Shego. "This mutant has shown us some interesting photographs Shego and you have some explaining to do."

"Dr. D I…"

"Just how many recipes have you traded Kim Possible for? I saw the envelopes, just like yesterday. And I want to know why you haven't offered me any."

Rolling her eyes Shego said, "I'm saving them. But how about this: when we get back to the lair I'll make a batch of grandma Possible's lemon squares."

Drakken frowned and then said, "Alright." He stalked forward, attempting to maintain his cool and not smile too wide. "Now, let's go open what remains of our presents."

Shego went with him. "We'll see you back at the house."

The Possibles started after him. Grandma said, "That is one weird man."

"I miss my new tongue," Jim said.

Tim nodded. "Me too. Dad, on our birthday can we mutate again?"

"We'll see boys." He paused and glanced at Kim. "Honey, what is that on your neck?"

Kim's hand shot up to cover it. "Uh…" Well, things could not get any worse. "It's a hickey."

Mrs. Possible's eyebrows rose up. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "Might as well KP."

Kim sighed. "Okay, fine. In between beating her and Drakken I'm kind of… dating Shego."

"Cool," the twins said.

"What? You aren't going to tease me about it?" Kim asked.

"Are you kidding? Shego is awesome!" Jim said.

Tim nodded. "She has superpowers!"

"And did you see her beating up on the fish man?"

"Can you introduce us to her brothers?"

Kim glanced at her parents. Mrs. Possible smirked back and said, "Kim we already knew."

"You did?"

"Honey, I'm a rocket scientist," Mr. Possible said. "It was not that hard to figure out. Last night we watched you two at dinner and had a long talk about it."

She glanced at her grandmother who smiled and said, "When I was your age I had a thing for a South American kingpin. Sadly I had to have him thrown into jail for fifty years, but until then we were a hot couple." She frowned a bit. "Though I don't understand all these same sex couples these days, it is fairly obvious that you two are good together."

"And it's not like they go easy on each other in a fight either," Ron said. "Actually since they started betting on who would win they kick butt even better."

"You guys are the best," Kim said. She hugged her family. "Come on, let's get back home before Drakken opens our presents too. You guys go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Once they were gone she used her scarf to tie Gill up tightly and then made her way home. When she got there it turned out that Wade had already called a crew in to fix the house. Inside everyone was opening presents. Walking in the door Shego tossed one to Kim and they all stopped while she opened it. Inside was a simple gold necklace.

"I paid for it," Shego said quickly. She got up and walked over. While Drakken was looking behind the tree for more boxes, she took the necklace and put it on Kim's neck. "Hey, look up there."

Kim glanced up and saw that the mutant mistletoe from earlier had crawled up onto the ceiling and was looking down at them. Kim grinned and glanced back at Shego. "Well, it is a tradition."

Shego leaned in for a kiss. When they broke up she asked, "So was it as bad a day as you were expecting?"

"No way, it was actually way better."

Drakken stared at them and said, "Did those two just…" He was interrupted when the mistletoe jumped down and grabbed onto his face. "Ah! Get it off! Get it off!"

The end.

Author's note

Well? Tell me what you think. Just email me at and if this isn't the lemon version I might be able to send it to you.


End file.
